


Seduced

by kylar



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incubus!Eren, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Smut, ereri, ereriweek, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylar/pseuds/kylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's first trip to Earth takes an unexpected turn when his prey reveals himself to be an ancient vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduced

**Author's Note:**

> For Ereri week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 5: Mythology
> 
> Inspired by [this](http://catos.co.vu/post/86294273159) drawn by [ackergay](http://catos.co.vu/) with my own interpretation of what an incubus looks like.
> 
> And also, this is my first time trying to write in past tense in a looooong time so I apologize if there are any random areas that switch to present tense. I edited it, but I'm so used to editing present tense that I very well could've missed it XD

With another sigh, Eren stopped walking and took a look at his surroundings. It was already well after dark, and the streets were mostly empty. It looked like any chances of finding prey that night were lost. When Eren had been told by his mentor that he was ready to come to Earth and start hunting human women, he had been so excited. Finally, he was old enough to go out into the world as a fully mature incubus.

But this was not what he was expecting. The human women were very unappealing and boring. He had to have passed hundreds of potential prey, but none of them appealed to him. Grisha had told him that he'd know when he found the right female to seduce. But they all felt the same. They were all boring and unarousing.

Eren had entertained the thought of just giving up and going home dozens of times since he arrived a few days ago. This was just too frustrating and discouraging. He felt lost in more ways than one. What was he even doing here? And what was his purpose in life if he couldn't hunt prey? And... well, where the hell was he? He looked around but didn't recognize any of his surroundings. How far had he wandered?

Eren growled under his breath as he turned around to head back from in the direction he had come from. He was going home. That was final. He was done being embarrassed and unimpressed by the prey offered here. Maybe Grisha would have some advice for him. Maybe he was just in the wrong area. Maybe he just needed to go to another part of Earth. Maybe the women would be different there.

Eren hadn't gone far before a short figure caught his eye. Instantly, something sparked deep inside him, and Eren knew immediately that that was the feeling Grisha had been talking about. This mortal was it. This mortal would be his prey. A fire was suddenly alight in Eren's gut, and the act of falling into a stalking habit was purely instinct rather than willful.

The figure was short. In the darkness, it was hard for Eren to make out any of the mortal's features. One thing he was absolutely certain of though was that this mortal was male. Maybe that's why Eren had been so unimpressed by the females. They didn't interest him. He should've been looking at the males.

But this male was different. Eren couldn't explain why he thought that, but he just knew. As he followed his prey for a few blocks, getting gradually closer and closer to the figure, he knew that this mortal was different than every other mortal, male or female, that he could ever run into. This one was different, and this one was _the_ one.

As Eren got closer, he was able to make out that the male was in fact very short, almost like the females. His hair was pitch black as the night, cut into a neat undercut. His shoulders are broad and strong, the same with his legs and his exposed arms. Eren admires the defined lines of muscle that snake beneath the skin of his arms, skin stained black with beautiful tattoos that colored his left arm.

Eren could feel his skin tingling. His true form was fighting to show itself. Instinct was demanding that Eren reveal his true look and seduce the mortal. So with instinct guiding him, he left his stalking position behind his prey to reveal himself.

His skin was glowing, the gold designs appearing in intricate swirling patterns all over his body. The swirls of light sparkled and danced, even in the darkness of the night. His tail snaked out from over the waistline of his pants, and his small horns pushed out from under his hair. He felt powerful in this form, seductive and irresistible.

The mortal stopped, but didn't turn around. His hands were still buried in his pockets, his strong shoulders slightly hunched. Eren stalked closer to his prey. The mortal could feel his presence now. Soon he would be begging for Eren to take him. No one could resist the power of an incubus.

When Eren was within touching distance of the mortal, the mortal finally turned. Eren drew in a sharp breath and recoiled back a step. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have made such a grave mistake?

The mortal was no mortal. The man looked up at Eren, his eyes a bright red and his lips pulled back in a deadly smirk that revealed rows of pointed teeth. Eren had never met one before, but he knew immediately that this man was a vampire.

"I thought I felt the presence of an incubus," the vampire smirked. "But I thought, surely I was mistaken. Any incubus that knows _anything_ would've known to stay far away from me."

Eren couldn't get words passed his lips. He stumbled another step backwards, but the vampire only followed. "I-I..." was all Eren could manage to stutter.

The vampire reached up and ran a finger over the nub of Eren's small horns. Horns was a bit of an over exaggeration. They were not yet even an inch long. "No wonder you've made such a mistake," the vampire murmured, grabbing the horn and forcing Eren down to eye level. "You are very young, aren't you? Just a brat, probably on Earth for his first time."

"I'm not a brat," Eren growled. That was all he could think of to say.

The vampire chuckled, his eyes glowing in amusement. "Sure you're not."

Eren was not sure whether to be afraid or aroused by the vampire. That fire was still burning white hot in his gut, and he couldn't deny that he was still very much seduced by the vampire, in an odd turn of events.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you how this whole seduction thing works," the vampire said with a grin.

Eren found that he physically could not refuse. The fire in his gut wouldn't let him.  The vampire released his horn and turned on a heal to head down the sidewalk. The young incubus followed quickly after him. Eren's skin still glowed, his long tail swishing excitedly back and forth. His body was excited, trying so hard to seduce the vampire, but ended up being seduced by him instead.

"My name is Levi, by the way," the vampire told the younger mortal, not even looking back over his shoulder at him. "That information will come in handy very shortly."

Eren swallowed hard. "I-I'm Eren."

Levi didn't lead Eren far before he entered an old, nondescript building. The two immortals climbed the many stairs, passing many doors with numbers painted on them. The vampire finally stopped on a floor and produced a key, letting the young incubus into the small apartment.

The door hadn't even finished closing before Levi was on Eren, his cold hands sliding beneath his shirt to feel up the incubus's abs and chest. Eren struggled to breathe normally past the furious beating of his heart as the vampire leaned in to trail his nose over the pulse in Eren's neck. Levi inhaled deeply, making the incubus shiver.

Eren's shirt ended up on the floor with the incubus not really sure how it got there. Levi's lips were on his in a passionate kiss that made the fire in Eren's gut roar. The cold lips on his did weird things to the incubus, and Eren found himself craving those cold lips so desperately, as if he would die should the lips part from his. When the older immortal forced Eren's lips apart, and his cold tongue dove into the searing heat of the incubus's mouth, Eren thought for sure he would combust. The vampire was leading Eren through the small apartment, towards a door that stood slightly ajar. Not once did those skilled lips part from Eren's. Levi pushed it open blindly, pulling the younger immortal into the room.

Eren's back found the bed and Levi was quick to climb on top of him. Clothes disappeared and Eren's breath hitched in his throat when the vampire wrapped a cold hand around the incubus's hardening member. Levi's lips moved to the skin of Eren's neck, his sharp, pointed teeth grazing over the skin.

Suddenly, the vampire pulled away from Eren, sitting up to reach into his night stand. Eren watched with wide eyes as the vampire produced a small bottle, popping it open and pouring a generous amount on his cold fingers.

"You look nervous," Levi murmured, and leaned forward again, his slicked fingers dipping between the incubus's legs. "No need to be nervous. This was your goal, was it not?"

Eren turned his head sharply to the side, a blush creeping over his cheeks. The vampire chuckled in response, and pushed a finger into Eren's heat. The incubus gasped, his hands fisting in the sheets beneath him. That fire burned even hotter in his gut, and his tail swished quickly back and forth in excitement. The swirling marks on Eren's skin lit the dark room, flaring with the stimulation.

"I've been on this Earth a long, long time," Levi said. "I've met many incubi in my time, but none were stupid enough to try and seduce me. They all did their best to avoid me. But you... try to seduce me you did, and I have to say, it worked really well, brat. So now tell me that this isn't what you wanted. Was this not your goal? To get me into bed with you? Ah, I'm sure it didn't work out quite the way you intended, but here we are regardless."

With those words, the vampire pushed in a second finger, twisting and eliciting a deep moan from the younger immortal. A grin spread across Levi's face, showing off his neat row of razor sharp teeth. Eren didn't know whether he should be terrified or aroused. The latter was definitely winning though. After pushing another finger past the tight ring of muscle, the vampire twisted and scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them all out completely. Eren was left feeling empty and wanting. But the feeling didn't last long before Levi repositioned himself between Eren's legs. He latched his lips back onto the incubus's neck, and started to force his cock into Eren's loosened hole.

The incubus's gasps turned quickly to moans, and he couldn't stop himself from lifting his hands to claw at the vampire's back. Levi's strong muscles rippled beneath the cold skin of his back as he rocked his hips, fully entering Eren.

The vampire hesitated once his hips became flush with Eren's ass. As the younger immortal fought to catch his breath, the vampire smirked into the flesh of his neck, baring his teeth as he whispered, "Is this what you wanted, Eren? Are you satisfied with your prey?"

Eren didn't even have time to reply before Levi's teeth suddenly sunk into the delicate skin of his neck, his hips snapping back, and then forward again at the same time. The incubus cried out, the vampire's name on his lips and his short claws dug into the vampire's back. The pain was intense, but somehow, Eren liked it. He wanted more of it. And Levi seemed happy to oblige.

Levi's hips hammered into Eren, causing the whole bed to rock. Eren didn't know what to do, other than to hold on tight. He wrapped his legs around the vampire's thrusting hips, the cold of his skin shocking against the searing heat of the incubus's. When Levi drew his teeth from the crook of Eren's neck, he moved his lips up the smooth skin, down his jaw line, and over to his lips, leaving a stark trail of red on the glowing golden sin. Eren couldn't describe the sensation of having Levi's cold cock thrusting hard and fast into his tight heat, while also tasting his blood thick on the cold lips of the vampire. But the incubus knew it was a sensation he could never get tired of.

The young immortal didn't last much longer against the vampire's overstimulation of his body. With a cry of the vampire's name, he came heavily across his stomach. Levi groaned loudly, his hips moving faster in irregular thrusts until he too came deep inside of the incubus, panting heavily into the bloodied skin of his neck.

As the two immortals collapsed on the bed, the young incubus looked over at the much older vampire. A smirk played across his lips as he scooted closer to the other immortal.

"I am satisfied with my prey," he mused aloud. The vampire looked over at the incubus to meet his eyes. With a soft chuckle, Levi pulled Eren closer into his side. "And maybe Earth isn't so boring after all."


End file.
